Selingkuh?
by Hydrilla
Summary: Pernah dengar kata pepatah, jika kau mencintai dua orang, pilihlah yang terakhir karena jika kau mencintai orang yang pertama, kau tidak akan menduakannya? Mungkin, hal tersebut berlaku juga pada gadis pink ini. Benar begitu, Nona Haruno?/ "Aku mengkhianatinya, apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke?"/ "Tinggalkan dia— / AU, OS, Complete, RnR? ;D


Selingkuh?

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Hydrilla

Standard warnings applied. T plus for skinship (ehehehe). Slight NaruSaku

a/n: Another "fanfic selingan" O'(-( UKK mau tiba ohmygod! (insert "noooo" here). Btw, saya lagi nonton High School Love On ya ampun itu lutjuukk polos banget cewenya huhuhu lopelope. Itu keknya 2 cowoknya udah kek Naruto ama Sasuke deh ya. Cuma bedanya si abang kul demen ramen, bukan yg ceria lol. Mana abang begundal yang rambutnya curly coklat gans abis lagiii. Iya, maapin jiwa fansgirl saya O'(-(

.

.

.

" _Aku mengkhianatinya… Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke?"_

" _Tinggalkan dia—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Mmh—"

"—Sas—"

"—uffh…."

Napasku sudah terasa sesak. Lelaki berambut _raven_ ini semakin menindihku. Meski aku sudah berusaha mendorongnya, tampaknya ia tak mau melepaskanku begitu saja.

Ciumannya semakin dalam, lidahnya membelit lidahku hingga aku susah berkata-kata. Tubuhnya berada di antara kedua kakiku yang kini memeluk pinggulnya. Badanku terlentang di atas meja tua dalam gudang sekolah.

Kedua tanganku berusaha memukul-mukul dadanya. Aku sudah kehabisan napas tapi dia tidak behenti menciumku dengan ganas. Bukan malah berhenti, pria dengan rambut _raven_ bergaya eksentrik ini malah menarik kedua tanganku, kemudian mencekalnya di atas kepalaku. Di berhenti sebentar, aku menarik napas. Lagi-lagi, ia kembali menciumku sama liarnya dengan tadi.

"Sas—mmh… ber—berhenti ah!"

Sial. Dia malah menggigit bibirku terlebih dahulu sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. Ia masih mencekal kedua tanganku. Hanya saja, ia kini memandangku dengan tajam.

"Kau berciuman dengan Naruto tadi pagi."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, "lantas? Aku ini _pacarnya._ "

"Dan aku selingkuhanmu," ia menambahkan. "Aku juga berhak atas apa yang kaulakukan dengan kekasihmu."

"Tu-tunggu Sasuk—mmffh…."

Dia kembali menciumku. Sepertinya, aku tak akan sempat menikmati makan siangku.

.

.

.

Aku menghela napas. Pelajaran Asuma- _sensei_ sedang berlangsung dan aku bukanlah tipe gadis baik yang memperhatikan pelajaran. Karena ya, aku _memang_ bukan gadis baik.

Semua orang yang mengenalku akan bilang bahwa aku gadis baik; aku ini anggota unit kesehatan sekolah yang notabene suka membantu orang, aku ramah, peringkatku juga tidak buruk. Aku lahir dari keluarga sederhana, tetapi, punya kehidupan yang luar biasa.

Bayangkan saja. Kini, statusku telah berubah menjadi seorang kekasih Namikaze Naruto—anak dari Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina, anggota kerajaan yang ada Konoha. Orang-orang bilang, aku beruntung disukai oleh seorang putra mahkota. Tapi, sepertinya hal itu tidak membuatku puas.

Setelah aku berpacaran dengan Naruto selama empat bulan, ada satu kenyataan yang kusembunyikan dari publik. Aku berselingkuh dengan sahabat _ **nya.**_ Ya, sahabat karib dari Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke.

Bagaimana sebabnya? Entahlah. Aku menyukai Naruto yang ceria dan rendah hati _._ Sekalipun dia seorang putra mahkota, dia tidak pernah memamerkan statusnya. Bagi orang biasa sepertiku, hal itu adalah luar biasa. Ia bisa tampak natural, tidak membohongi publik soal kepeduliannya terhadap sesama. Itu bukanlah pencitraan. Maka dari itu, saat ia menyatakan cinta padaku, aku menerimanya.

Badai datang menghampiriku ketika Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat (atau setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Naruto) dari pacarku, mulai masuk ke dalam hubungan kami. Ia terang-terangan menggodaku di balik punggung teman sejak kecilnya.

Jangan salahkan aku yang tergoda.

Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah sembarang pria. Keluarganya, yang notabene bukan dari garis keturunan kerajaan, mendapat penghargaan penting dan sudah diakui sebagai anggota kerajaan. Kesampingkan bahwa Kerajaan Konoha dan Uchiha memang sudah menjalin relasi sejak zaman dahulu. Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, adalah penyumbang dana terbesar untuk kegiatan kerajaan dan pembangkit ekonomi di Konoha.

Kebalikan dari Naruto, Sasuke adalah tipe cowok dingin dan susah ditebak jalan pikirannya. Dia tampan, _amat sangat_ tampan dengan postur tubuh proposional dan badan atletis. Tatapannya bisa membuatmu meleleh dalah waktu tiga detik. Bukan tipikal orang yang hangat. Tapi, masuk dalam kategori cowok _hot. Well_ , koreksi. _Super hot._

Aku mengenalnya bersamaan dengan aku mengenal Naruto. Mereka selalu bersama. Bertengkar karena hal yang sama. Menyukai beberapa hal yang sama pula. Mungkin termasuk juga tipe wanita. Atau setidaknya, itu menurutku. Kalau tidak, mengapa ia ikut menciumku sesaat setelah aku berciuman dengan Naruto untuk pertama kali?

Hal itu cukup membuatku syok. Sasuke tidak bilang apa-apa dan pergi begitu saja. Dia terus membuatku goyah dengan pesonanya yang luar biasa. Sasuke bahkan selalu memberiku hadiah-hadiah kecil, juga perhatian tak terbatas kapanpun aku membutuhkannya. Jika biasanya ia memperlakukan orang lain dengan dingin, aku adalah suatu pengecualian. Ia bersikap baik padaku, meski kadang bersifat menyebalkan dengan arogansi, egoisme, dan dominasinya. Tapi, itu tak masalah buatku.

Menyatakan cinta padaku? Tidak. Sasuke tidak pernah melakukannya padaku. Yang pernah keluar dari mulutnya adalah: "Kau satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku ingin menguncimu selamanya di dalam kamarku. Aku ingin memilikimu."

Dan aku tak bisa berhenti merona mendengarnya.

Lelaki itu memang gila. Aku pun turut gila karena ikut 'bermain api' bersamanya. Hingga semuanya dimulai. Sasuke cukup manja dan tak mau kalah dengan siapa pun. Apa yang kulakukan dengan Naruto, harus pula kulakukan dengannya. Aku rasanya ingin membelah diriku menjadi dua. Rasanya sungguh melelahkan menghadapi dua orang lelaki yang sama-sama punya sifat manja—Naruto karena ia adalah satu-satunya anak Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina, Sasuke karena anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Aku tahu, aku cukup jalang karena menyelingkuhi pangeran dari semua orang. Apalagi, aku berselingkuh dengan sosok yang juga sama-sama dianggap pangeran, dan bahkan mungkin sudah selayaknya saudara dengan kekasihku.

Permainan ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan dan menantang. Tapi, aku merasa bersalah. Aku sudah cukup buruk untuk melakukan semua ini. Memangnya apa aku ini? Aku hanyalah orang biasa yang beruntung. Tidak sepantasnya aku memainkan permainan penuh risiko seperti ini. Kalau aku ketahuan, aku pula yang terkena imbasnya.

Kupikir, aku ingin mengakhirinya. Aku punya tiga opsi: yang pertama, memutuskan hubunganku dengan Naruto dan meneruskan permainanku dengan Sasuke; yang kedua, putus dengan Sasuke, bertahan dengan Naruto; ketiga, memutuskan dengan keduanya. Semua ini cukup sulit. Apalagi, aku bimbang dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Aku menyukai Naruto, tapi jantungku berdebar-debar jika bersama Sasuke. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bertahan dengan Sasuke selama ini. Aku nyaman dengan Naruto, tapi aku ingin terus bersama Sasuke. Semua ini… sangat rumit.

"Haruno, apa penjelasanku kurang menarik untuk didengarkan?"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara Asuma- _sensei._ Aku menggeleng, sedikit malu karena ketahuan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Sepintas, aku bisa melihat seringai Sasuke yang menatapku. _Ugh,_ sial.

.

.

.

"Kupikir, aku ingin mengakhirinya."

"Hn?"

Aku menyedot _strawberry milkshake_ ku hingga tandas. Aku memperhatikan Sasuke yang memandangku dengan tajam. Sepertinya, ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraanku kali ini.

Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik. Aku akan memilih opsi ketiga—putus dengan keduanya. Kurasa, itu yang terbaik bagi kami. Tak akan ada yang terluka lebih jauh. Sebelum semuanya ketahuan, aku bisa putus dengan keduanya tanpa ada cemooh yang menghampiriku. Hal ini juga menghindari pertengkaran antara dua sahabat sejak kecil ini. Aku tak mau menjadi penyebab pertengkaran mereka.

Meski sepertinya, akan memakan waktu lama buatku untuk menyingkirkan kenangan bersama mereka. Naruto baik terhadapku, begitu pula Sasuke. Namun, sepertinya aku lebih menyukai Sasuke dibanding Naruto. Sasuke lebih bisa membuatku berdebar-debar dan merona, sekalipun itu hal kecil macam tersenyum kepadaku. Aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan pesan dari Sasuke lebih dari sepuluh menit… cara yang kolot untuk menentukan pria yang disukai memang.

Tapi, aku ingin yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Maka dari itu aku ingin mengakhirinya.

"Kaupikir aku akan menerimanya?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada marah yang tertahan. Aku sedikit takut mendengarnya.

"Tapi itu yang terbaik bagi kita semua Sasuke." Aku mencoba untuk menenangkannya dengan menggenggam tangannya.

" _Bullshit!"_ Sasuke menarik tangannya. "Terbaik bagi kita semua kaubilang? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku, huh?"

"Tapi, Sasuke—"

"Aku tidak peduli. Akan kubuat kau jadi milikku, bagaimanapun caranya."

Aku hanya menghela napas melihat dia pergi.

.

.

.

Aku menelan ludah gugup. Haruno Sakura, si Jalang yang beruntung akan mengakhiri semuanya hari ini. Meski aku tidak bisa menemui Sasuke sejak dua hari lalu karena dia terus menghindariku, mungkin aku bisa memulainya dengan Naruto.

Naruto tidak seperti Sasuke yang arogan dan berkepala batu. Dia juga tidak egois. Setidaknya, dia akan mengerti dan mungkin akan memaafkanku. Yah, itu hanya pemikiranku, sih. Kebetulan sekali dia bilang ingin membicarakan hal yang penting denganku sepulang sekolah. Jadi, aku menunggunya di belakang gedung sekolah.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sakura- _chan."_ Naruto datang dengan tergesa.

"Tak apa." Aku memaksakan senyum. "Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Naruto."

"Aku juga." Naruto tersenyum aneh. "Dengar, jangan marah dulu, oke? Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya."

"Huh?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud pemuda _blonde_ tersebut.

"Sebenarnya… aku selingkuh dengan Hinata- _chan_ sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Apa?"

"Jangan marah dulu!"

Bukan itu. Aku tidak marah karena Naruto berselingkuh karena bagaimanapun juga, aku _pun_ berselingkuh. Tapi, tiga bulan yang lalu… itu berarti sebulan sebelum aku mulai berselingkuh dengan Sasuke secara 'resmi'.

" _Teme_ bilang, kalau aku mencintaimu, maka aku tidak akan menduakanmu. Maka dari itu Sakura _-chan,_ aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Tu-tunggu! Dia bilang ' _Teme'_? Bukankah itu panggilan Naruto untuk Sasuke? Sialan. Jadi… selama ini Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto berselingkuh dariku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _chan?"_ Naruto menatapku khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku menggeleng. "Aku mengerti. Aku juga ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini."

"Kau memang pengertian, Sakura- _chan!"_

Setelah memelukku, Naruto melenggang pergi.

Sialan. Selama ini Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto mengkhianatiku dan tak pernah bilang apapun padaku. Itu sebabnya Sasuke berani menjadi selingkuhanku yang notabene pacar sahabatnya. Itu sebabnya, dia tidak merasa takut sama sekali ketika pernah menciumku di hadapan publik ( _well,_ sebenarnya tidak terlalu 'publik' karena di belakang sekolah yang sepi) meski sahabatnya bisa saja berkeliaran.

Aku melihat bayang-bayang di balik tembok dan mendecih.

"Keluar kau!"

Dan benar saja, Sasuke keluar dari persembuanyiannya, kemudian bersandar pada tembok di hadapanku sambil bersidekap. Ia menyeringai memandangku.

"Bagaimana Nona Haruno? Masih mau mengakhirinya?"

" _Bastard."_

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Sasuke berdiri, dengan cepat membuatku terpojok dalam kukungannya. "Aku jadi ingin semakin menguncimu dalam kamarku dan melakukan sesuatu yang 'panas' di sana. Oh, tentu saja melibatkanmu."

"Dalam mimpimu, Uchiha—mmf!"

Setidaknya, aku tak perlu mengorbankan perasaanku pada Sasuke. Katakanlah aku ini jalang yang jatuh cinta pada sahabat dari kekasihku ( _well,_ sekarang _mantan_ ) sendiri. Apalagi, aku sempat berselingkuh dengannya lagi. Tapi, kalau dipikir, berani juga si Hyuuga menjadi selingkuhan (mantan) kekasihku. Penampilan memang bisa menipu.

Namun, semuanya tak penting lagi. Mungkin setelah ini, statusku akan dengan cepat berubah menjadi "kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke".

Hm, tidak buruk juga. Kami kembali berciuman.

.

.

.

" _Aku mengkhianatinya… Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke?"_

" _Tinggalkan dia, Naruto."_

" _Apa maksudmu, Teme?"_

" _Jika kau mencintai Sakura, kau tidak akan menyelingkuhinya dengan Hyuuga. Kau tidak akan melukai perasaannya dengan seperti itu."_

" _Sepertinya kau benar, Teme."_

" _Ya, tinggalkan dia."_

 _(dan berikan dia padaku)._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **END**_


End file.
